


(Cover) Hollywood Lost and Found by cheshirecatstrut

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Logan, Veronica, Mac and Casey wander the streets of 1981 West Hollywood, looking for a one-night-only Runaways reunion show.





	(Cover) Hollywood Lost and Found by cheshirecatstrut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hollywood Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865396) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/45034967872/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

 

  


End file.
